A wire harness that spans a sliding door and the body of an automobile is conventionally known. This wire harness is provided in order to supply electricity to electrical components installed in the sliding door.
Generally, this type of wire harness is inserted into a cable guide that can bend into a predetermined shape, and is then attached to the vehicle (e.g., see JP 2010-179685A). One end of the cable guide is fixed to the body side, the other end is fixed to the sliding door side, and the cable guide bends into a predetermined shape when the sliding door opens and closes. The bending direction and bending amount of the cable guide are appropriately set in conformity with the path of the sliding door in order to prevent the cable guide from moving eccentrically. If sliding doors that have bilaterally symmetrical opening/closing paths are provided on the left and right sides of the vehicle, there are cases where the cable guide is attached in a vertically reversed manner on the left and right sides of the vehicle.
JP 2010-179685A is an example of related art.
If the cable guide is attached in a vertically reversed manner on the left and right sides of the vehicle as described above, it is important to attach the cable guide without a mistake in terms of the vertical orientation, such that the opening/closing path of the sliding door and the bending deformation of the cable guide are consistent with each other.
The present design was achieved in light of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a cable guide attachment structure that enables a cable guide to be attached in a right-side up manner on both the left and right sides of a vehicle.